


End of an Era

by Night_Queen3927



Series: The life and adventures of Moana(From different perspectives) [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Children, Gen, Ocean, Points of View, Post-Canon, Sea-longing, new goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Queen3927/pseuds/Night_Queen3927
Summary: The sea is an eternal watcher in Moana and it calls the different people on the island. It called Grandma Tala, Chief Tui, and Moana. This tells the story of Moana from the perspective of the sea/ocean. It continues with the sea watching as Moana matures and continues on with her life and major milestones occur.





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Moana, I just wanted to explore the perspective of the most prominent background character, the sea/ocean, as Moana goes on her journey and afterwards.

The call of the sea is something that everyone hears at some point in their lives. It is stronger for some and lasts longer for others. 

Tala heard the call her entire life, yet it was never overpowering. She merely danced on the shores in time with the sea, loving and being loved in return. The call that she heard was one of history and legends. The sea bid her to pass on its history and legend above all, knowing that she would never be happy if she was pulled in the riptide to the ocean with no way back to shore; it didn’t want to hurt its valued members and turn them away from the sea permanently.

Tui was the next to hear the call. It was overwhelming, a call that thrummed in his bones and pulsed with every heartbeat, a call that never stopped, going throughout the rising of the sun and the rising of the moon. Tui gave in to the call when he reached manhood.  
Heedless of the dangers that he could face, he brought his closest friend and they stole a boat and set out upon the waves. Riding high on adrenaline and mind focused only on the sea, Tui and his friend, Akohako, crossed the reef and set sail on the ocean. Despite the best efforts of the sea, the ocean overpowered them, deeming them unworthy to sail on their waters because they had no respect for the fury and power of the ocean. Akohako was dragged to the bottom of the ocean despite the wild and desperate efforts of Tui, who grabbed Akohako’s wrist with all of his strength in an attempt to drag him back to the surface and then to the more forgiving sea. Unforgivingly, the ocean tore the two boys apart, hurling Tui back into the arms of the sea and keeping Akohako for itself. Screaming out for Akohako, a hand outstretched in a vain attempt to reclaim Akohako, Tui was swept back to shore by the sea in a frantic wave. He collapsed upon the sand, unconscious within seconds.  
When Tui woke up on the shore, the sun kissing the horizon as it rose, the wreckage of the boat surrounding him and the necklace that Akohako wore on his chest, he just broke. Tui clutched the necklace to his chest and bent over it, tears streaming down his cheeks, screaming out apologies to his friend, begging for forgiveness and for Akohako to come back to him The sea lapped at his feet, unable to convey its sorrow and regret at the death of Tui’s best friend.  
Dashing the tears away from his cheeks, Tui stood up, never lessening his grip on the necklace. Looking out at the sea, Tui forced himself to stop crying and turned his back on the sea, making a silent promise to himself that he would never step foot in the sea again or on a sailing vessel. He swore that he would keep all that was precious and valuable to him as far from the sea as possible so that he would never again lose anyone to the merciless ocean and cruel indifferent sea.  
The sea continued to call to Tui, but he ignored the call. He refused to acknowledge that it existed, he did his best to prevent anyone that he valued from approaching the sea and entering it. His mother, Tala merely chuckled and kept dancing on the shore, playing her role as the mad woman of the village. His daughter, the heiress of his village, disregarded everything that he said.

The sea had learned its lesson with Tui. It softened its call for Moana, made it quieter and gentler, yet it never stopped. The sea was desperate to find someone who could heed the call and fulfill its wishes, time was running out for the sea to protect its children.  
Moana followed the call from the moment that she heard it, never once hesitating. She toddled off to the sea as a babe who just learned to walk. She snuck off to play in the waters lapping the shore as she became faster and able to evade Tui long enough to get to the sea. The sea eagerly played with the little girl, pulling its waters back so that she could get seashells off the sandy bottom, doing its best to pull Moana further into its spell. The trend continued as Moana grew up: the sea sang to her to coax her out onto the water, Tui came in and physically pulled Moana away from the water, off of boats, and caught her on the shore, Tala told Moana tales of the sea and showed her how to dance with the waves of the sea.

Finally, the call of the sea grew too strong for Moana to ever be happy living on land and Tala knew it was time for Moana to learn of the history of her ancestors and the destiny that she had. Tala waited on the shoreline for Moana to appear, knowing that Moana couldn’t resist the pull and avoid the sea for a day, and true to her nature, Moana appeared on the beach, her eyes fixed on the horizon.

Tala fulfilled her role as the sea had instructed her, she wove the tale of their ancestors and how they explored on the ocean, finding new islands and sailing everywhere. Then she transitioned from the legends and history of the sea and ocean to the role of Moana, that she was fated to sail upon the sea and reunite Te-Fiti with her heart. Her job done, Tala finally faded away, her spirit aching to be reunited with the sea in a way that she couldn’t be in life. 

The sea welcomed her into its embrace, shifting her spirit into a stingray so that she could follow Moana as she sailed over the waters to Te Fiti so that Moana could reunite her with her heart.

The clash of wills between Moana and Maui on the isolated island provided the sea with amusement, something that it had been sorely lacking as Te Kā spread her rotten influence over the waters and brought monsters and death to the people living on islands. True to her spirit, Moana got out of the cave that Maui tricked her into and chased after him, stubbornly refusing to give up and let him steal her boat. Chuckling to itself, the sea gave her a boost in speed so that she could catch up to the boat and make Maui listen to her, simply by continuing to talk until he figured out it was easier to just listen to her than continuing to throw her overboard. The sea watched as Moana got her way and convinced Maui to teach her wayfinding with a little help from the sea and a paralysis dart after they escaped from the hoard of coconuts that were after Moana.

Pleased with the progress, the sea retreated into itself to commune with the other spirits and deities to talk about the progress of the quest. It watched eagerly as Moana attempted to get Maui to Te Fiti so that he could replace the heart, only to fail and Maui abandon her out of fear that his fish hook would break beyond repair. Moana lost hope and begged the sea to pick a different person to restore the heart, that it chose wrongly and that Moana couldn’t do it. 

The sea, knowing that if it tried to force Moana to continue, she would shatter and despise the sea, took the Heart back. As a last resort, the sea imbued the spirit of Tala with magic, enough that she could take human form and talk to Moana and maybe convince her to rethink her decision to give up her quest. Tala managed to convince Moana to continue, comparing her to the boat, that both had suffered setbacks but both could continued and be repaired so that they fulfilled their purpose. Reinvigorated, Moana dove into the sea and fetched the Heart back, ready and willing to continue to Quest. 

Moana turned back to the island of Te Kā, sailing through the gap and making it to the island. Maui, realizing that by abandoning Moana he lost any right to call himself a hero which his whole self image was built upon, returning and fought Te Kā, buying Moana enough time to get to the island. The sea gave her a final boost as she approached the shore, praying that Moana would understand what had happened and what she would need to do.

Moana understood when she realized that Te Fiti wasn’t sleeping on the island, she had become Te Kā in a desperate attempt to retrieve her Heart that sustained her. Returning to the beach, Moana held up the heart, flashing green in the air and catching the attention of Te Kā. For a second that lasted an eternity, Te Kā froze and her molten eyes the color of a fire stoked to its hottest point flashed a deep forest green. 

“Let her come to me.” A simple sentence uttered by Moana to the sea. In a rush, the sea parted, leaving a dry path for Te Kā and Moana to walk on. Looking on, the sea only hoped that Moana knew what she needed to do to change Te Kā back into Te Fiti, knowing that it couldn’t interfere at this point.

Moana walked smoothly and calmly down the newly created path, every step deliberate and precise, her face free of worry and etched only with her determination to fix the terrible wrong that had been done to Te Fiti by Maui out of ignorance.

Te Kā was the opposite, she raced down the path, fire streaming behind her, claws sinking deep into the sand, pulling her forward at a rapid pace. Her eyes were desperate and her mouth displaying her unbridled fury as she only focused on retrieving the heart, heedless of everything else that was happening.

Moana stopped atop a stone so that she could have a boost in height and be closer to Te Kā. Te Kā started to slow down as she process the fact that the Heart was not going anywhere, and the fire that swirled around her and the lava that boiled underneath her skin started to disappear allowing her Heart spiral reassert itself on her chest. Te Kā came to a complete stop in front of Moana, her eyes softening from the blazing white to a gentler red and the lava flowing in her veins stopping. Moana placed a hand on Te Kā’s cheek and pressed her forehead to the bridge of Te Kā’s nose. At the same time, Moana pressed the Heart back into the spiral where it belonged. 

In a flash of green light and a swirl of leaves, Te Kā reverted back to Te Fiti. Holding out a large green palm, Te Fiti nudged Moana onto it and walked back to her island. Maui joined Moana quickly on her palm. Once Maui apologized, after Moana gave him some encouragement, Te Fiti fixed his hook. Whooping, Maui thanked Te Fiti before shooting off into the sky. Smiling, Te Fiti created a new boat for Moana. After, she laid back down and went to sleep, purifying the darkness that had spread and sending the monsters back to Lalotai. Moana and Maui both set off on their own, Moana to return home and Moana to continue his eternal quests. 

The sea follows Moana, watching her as she single handedly revived the faltering village and brought back their traditions of wayfinding. It smooths the way for the ones who learn from Moana about wayfinding, gentling the waves and softening the storms that they go through, wanting nothing more than for more people to sail upon the oceans and seas, discovering new islands and lands.

Slowly the sea backs off, setting the students off into the full might of the ocean’s power, confident that they learned everything they could from Moana, sure that most of them would make it home with tales of new lands and new things to share.

It watches Maui as he checks in on Moana when he remembers, knowing that to an immortal demigod, years goes by in the blink of an eye, a year barely being equivalent to an hour for them and easy to forget about them.  
It watches as Moana grows up, as she became Chieftess of the village, Tui gladly handing over his headdress and responsibilities.  
It watches as she begins her own family, marrying one of her first students in the art of wayfinding.  
It watches as Moana’s firstborn child, Heremoana, is born and true to his blood, runs directly to the sea to play, finding seashells, swimming and sailing on little boats.  
It watches as Moana continues to sail on the sea, a hand resting on her belly, swollen from her second pregnancy.  
It watches as she gives birth on the gentle waves to a set of twins, a boy and a girl, both squalling at the top of their lungs, quieting as they see the waves and smell the salty air.  
It watches as Moana bestows names on each of the babes, Vaimiti for the girl and Kaikoa for the boy, honoring the fact that they were born upon the water.  
It watches as Moana passes the headdress on to her fourth child, Akohako, the only one whose bones never felt the thumping of the waves crashing and whose veins never carried the pulsing Heart of the tides to the same extent as his siblings, yet he was still drawn to the sea like all of Moana’s lineage.  
It watched as Akohako, named after his grandfather’s best friend, took the mantle of Chief and directed the explorers.  
It watched as Vaimiti and Kaikoa sailed together, going to new places but always returning back home to their mother and family.  
It watches as Heremoana sailed to the islands that they had found, bringing back new foods and materials.  
It watches as the students that Moana taught the art of wayfinding became masters in their own right, and they took on students of their own to teach the art of wayfinding, ensuring that the art would continue.  
It watches as Moana grieved her husband’s death, mourning the loss of her best friend and one of her best students, who had drowned when the ocean raged and he became lost in a storm.  
It watches as Moana grows older and older, her black curls becoming streaked with grey and her explorations grow shorter as she loses the ability to control the boat with the same precise eye as when she was younger.  
It watches as Moana was finally land bound for the rest of her life, her hands unable to pull the ropes as quickly as needed to sail  
It watches as Moana starts to dance on the shore and the sea dances with her, wanting only to make her happy since she lost the ability to sail and follow the call of the sea.  
It watches as Moana fell ill, her body losing the ability to regulate itself and keep functioning.  
It watches as all of her children gather around her bed, each giving her something special from them, knowing that Moana would not last the night. Heremoana gives her a piece of jade carved into the likeness of the sea, so that she would have the sea with her when she passes. Vaimiti and Kaikoa both told her a story of the newest island that they had found with tall palm trees and a volcano in the middle of the island belching smoke. Akohako draped a blanket around her body, the blanket embroidered with the names of everyone who had lived on the island from Tala’s time to their time, each name in its own little square.  
It watches as Moana bids each of her children goodbye, resting her forehead against theirs, and stroking a wrinkled, shaky hand over their hair.  
It watches as each child falls asleep, Vaimiti holding out the longest, until she too falls asleep, her head resting on her mother’s leanly muscled leg.  
It watches as Moana takes a deep breath, clutching the jade carving in her right hand and the blanket in her left as she closes her eyes, never to open them again.

The sea then cradles Moana’s spirit as it left her body and took it to Te Fiti, just as Te Fiti had asked it to all those years ago when Moana had left after returning her Heart.

Quietly, Te Fiti blessed the sleeping spirit so that once her story had been told enough times by her village, she would become a true goddess.

_Take care of her. She deserves to be able to sail on the sea for eternity for the services that she has rendered._ Te Fiti’s voice was gentle and soft just like the plants that grew on her island, yet it had a tinge of danger underlying in it just like plants could harm the unwary and unsuspecting.

_I’ll keep her with me until she awakens. She’ll be surrounded by the sea just like she wants._ The sea responds, its voice melodious just like its tides.

The sea bore the spirit of Moana to a coral reef, and placed her upon it, crafting a bed for her to rest until she wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Moana dies but not permanently. In like 50 years, her story will be told enough that she wakes up a fully fledged goddess, not sure of what, but a goddess. I might write a story that shows Moana waking up a goddess, I'm not sure. 
> 
> If there are any obvious grammar/formatting mistakes, tell me and I'll try and fix it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic and that it was a good investment of your time.


End file.
